Sae
}} Sae (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Xaden. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Charming | Witty | Amiable | Iron Willed | Social Butterfly = Secretive | Motherly | Elegant | Inconsistent x Distrustful | Flirtatious | Chaotic | Conniving | Violent Tempered Tall stature and assured of the self -- a rigid back and a bright charming smile that tells the truth of what kind of a character she is: that's Sae in a nutshell. Elegant in her movements, words, and turns of phrase turn silver-tongued spears in a witty back and forth or a debate. Even sharper they will become when light and life disappears from a conversation or from the situation she finds herself in, or if nerves are touched. Sae is a secretive woman who never holds the same sort of personality around her for too long, or at least always leaves enough inconsistencies to how she displays herself in order to always keep others guessing. (Not to mention she never really introduces herself the same way, either.) Fond of people, this social butterfly will always be found at large gatherings or parties... whether she was invited or not. Her amiable demeanor makes it hard for people to say no to her anyway, though whether or not she's as friendly as she displays herself to be is left up for debate. Not many seem to have scratched the surface beneath who and how Sae is, and she seems to prefer to keep it that way. Her flirtatious attitude and ways lend credence to this, as Sae is never one who wants to settle down. Been there, done that, not keen on trying it again. Due to the course of her life, for all smiles and laughter she brings about to the people she too has her own dark side: she's more than happy to manipulate and charm and use conniving ways to get what she wants. Although preferring to keep it incredibly private, Sae is distrustful even of herself and chaotic in her reactions to various stimuli. Her temper is violent and she is apt to reduce herself, others, or defenseless inanimate objects into bruised mannequins, though she's usually good about keeping her hands to herself when she gets this way. The quickest trigger is by abusing her motherly view of many who are far younger than her, or stomping all over the idea of family in her presence. Let's try not to do that. Abilities * POTIONSMAKING: Not a master or on par with other witches of a broader casting, unfortunately. Sae's potions fall into the realm of death since that's of course what she seeks. Though she is adept at making tinctures and poultices for healing and pulling people away from the precipice of death all the same. She's able to create the potions one would expect a hedgewitch to know from a young age, but for an extra price, she'll try some new concoction for you. * AQUAMANCY: Just a fancy way of saying water magic is where she is her strongest. Fresh water, to be precise; salt water burns her. What nymph wouldn't be in tune with the very element that they've come to represent? She always seems to carry a scent of rosewater around her, as does her familiar. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Adaptable - Hard to surprise in most social situations. ✔ Hardy - For in spite of her temper, she's got a well of patience leagues deep, and will generally weather most storms with an amused sigh. ✔ Prime Health - Thanks to the curse, her body runs differently than others. She calls it "magic" that keeps her alive, similar to how blood keeps others alive. Thanks to this strange touch to her life, she can't get sick (unless something is a magicborne illness) nor does she age physically. Convenient! ✔ Playful - She doesn't like when things get too serious or dreary. Liven up! �� Family - Or anything resembling that. Maybe it's just cause she's an empty nester right now, but she certainly yearns for that homebody connection. �� Morbid - She can and does talk so flippantly about death and the inevitability of it... for others. Don't let it get to you. �� Loose - Let's just say... maybe not all is right up in that pretty little head of hers... �� Violent - When angry, she is prone to violence, although she can restrain herself from harming others. Woe be to many countertops or kitchenwares or trees that have been in the path of her tantrums... Likes - Dislikes Extra * Has been married once. * Has a biological son, and two adopted sons. The adopted sons are half brothers to her biological son through their father. The marriage is obviously not a thing anymore. It's uh. Complicated. * Enjoys bathing in rosewater. Drip dries, doesn't like towels. * Has the mouth of a sailor, has no problems with being vulgar, and frowns upon those who gasp at her for it. * Her heart does not beat. * Her skin always feels soft, supple, damp... unless it's summer time. Ugh, summertime. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters